A Mission In a Blizzard
by smartcat
Summary: Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru are stuck in a cramped cave while on an ANBU mission. I'll let your imagination take it from there. SasuNaru


One Shot.

Self-Explanatory

* * *

"Sasuke you bastard, get right back here!" hollered an angry looking Naruto.

"Moron, do you want me to take a piss here?" Angrily, the Uchiha approached the mouth of the cave. The snow was falling hard outside the cavern. Sasuke groaned. This ANBU mission was turning out to be much more troublesome than he imagined.

"Relax," Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "Do you want the cave smelling like piss? Who knows how long this storm is going to last."

"Shikamaru's right," Shino said, "For all we know, we could be stuck here for two days."

"Don't jinx it you moron," Kiba whined as Akamaru's tail hit him in the face, "Watch it!" Kiba growled. Akamaru gave Kiba a lick in apology.

"I won't go far," Sasuke said as he left the cave.

Naruto grumbled as he watched his friend go. The four leaf ninja sat quietly deep inside the cave. It was pretty cramped, but there was nothing to be done. Shikamaru sighed, he didn't even have enough room to stretch out and lay down with everybody sitting the way they were. He wasn't exactly sure why the hokage needed all five of them to go on this mission. Shikamaru glanced towards the entrance of the cave. This technically _was_ Sasuke's first mission out into enemy lines. He groaned silently. Ever since that big mess a few years ago, everything had been turned upside down. He heard Naruto groan loudly. Shikamaru looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. At least Naruto was all right. After that last battle with Sasuke, they weren't sure the blonde would make it. Hell, they didn't even think Sasuke would make it. However, the two of them pulled through and now found themselves amidst the ANBU. Shikamaru sighed again, this was all such a drag.

"Okay I think he's been out there long enough," Naruto jumped to his feet, accidently bumping his head against the low roof of the cave, "Damn it," Naruto rubbed his head, his eyes squinting from the sudden pain.

"Careful Naruto, we don't want you losing anymore brain cells," Kiba snickered.

"Ah shut it Inuzuka," Naruto grumbled as he made his way to the cave's entrance and looked out. Naruto gazed at the expanse of white that greeted him. He squinted his eyes to try to make out some sort of detail in the white blanket that covered the earth. The wind stung his face as he took a step forward.

"Man, what I would give to have Neji's byakugan right now," he sighed straining his eyes. After gazing for a minute or so, the blonde turned around. He was just about to walk deeper into the cave when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Miss me," the velvety voice of Sasuke Uchiha tickled Naruto's ear.

Naruto trembled, "Bastard," he whispered, trying to hide the smile playing on his face.

"Great! Now that we're all here, Sasuke, come light us a fire man, I'm starving!" Kiba hollered once he spotted the two shinobi approaching.

"What are we having?" Naruto asked, his mouth watering just from the thought of having a meal.

"Ramen," Shino grumbled.

Everyone groaned except for Naruto who pumped a fist in the air, "Yeah! Ramen!"

By the time everything was set it had gotten dark out and the snow had only started falling harder. Kiba leaned against Akamaru as he thought about tomorrow. If it continued like this, they'd have to dig themselves out of the cave.

Once everyone had their fill of ramen, it was time to go to sleep. Everyone kept bumping into each other as they all tried to spread out their bedrolls.

"Naruto that's my face!"

"Please remove your hand from my backside before I cut it off!"

"Naruto get your ass out of my face!"

"Akamaru quit wagging your tail!"

"Sasuke you're stepping on my foot!"

"Man this is such a drag!"

After a good ten minutes of squirming around, everything was set.

Kiba plumped himself down on his bedroll between Naruto and Shikamaru, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to have me a nice, long nap."

Naruto grinned as he made himself comfortable between Sasuke and Kiba. Because of the limited room, the five friends were pact close. Very close. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were squeezed in the middle and Sasuke and Shino were at the ends. Akamaru stretched out as best he could between the cave entrance and the five boys.

Once everyone had quieted down Sasuke stretched out his arm.

"I hate to disillusion you, Sasuke," Kiba said dryly, "But that's my wrist you're stroking, and if your grabby hands aren't off me in two seconds, you'll be short a couple of digits."

Sasuke cursed and pulled his arm away. Damn it, they weren't asleep yet. Naruto curled into Sasuke's front, taking the raven's hand and gently bringing it to his lips. Sasuke smiled. They would wait.

Roughly an hour later, Sasuke was sure everyone had fallen asleep…including Naruto, but that could be remedied. Sasuke leaned in and began to softly kiss his lover's neck. Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and he turned to face the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, we can't," Naruto whispered as Sasuke's lips met his own. The raven pulled a hairsbreadth away, "And why is that?" he whispered huskily.

"We'll wake them up," Naruto said as he felt Sasuke's warm hand on his abdomen.

Sasuke chuckled, "No we won't," he kissed his lover again, "Shino and Shikamaru are wearing ear plugs because Kiba snores when he gets cold." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled the blonde underneath him. Naruto let out an audible moan as Sasuke grinded his pelvis against Naruto. Sasuke leaned down and claimed Naruto's mouth for his own, sucking sweetly on his lover's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue gain entrance. The blonde boy wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, bringing the other's body closer to his own.

Kiba's nose twitched. Slowly his eyes began to open. Through the sleepy haze he tried to figure out what made him wake. Aw, crap he needed to pee. Cursing to himself he opened his eyes now fully awake. He was just about to sit up when he heard a sound.

"S-Sasuke…harder...p-please!"

Kiba didn't want to look. He really, _really_ didn't want to look. However, his head turned to the side involuntarily, and the most horrific sight he could have ever seen greeted his eyes. Sasuke was plunging into Naruto with quick even thrusts. Naruto was panting hard as Sasuke pumped his hard cock in time with his thrusts.

"Ah-S-Sasuke, p-please," the blonde moaned, "I- I think I'm g-go-going t-to AH!"

"AHHHH!" Kiba screamed covering his eyes with his hands. He glanced over at Shino and Shikamaru. The two were still damn sleeping!

Sasuke's head snapped towards the yowling shinobi as he pulled out of Naruto.

"I'm g-g-gonna go to p-pee n-now," Kiba jumped and practically ran out of the cave.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto and smirked, "Shall we continue?"

"Yes please," the blonde grinned.

The next morning, everyone was waking up fully rested from their good night's rest…everyone that is except for Kiba. He was lying still on his bedroll, eyes wide.

"N-no sleep at all," he kept mumbling. Every time his eyes closed, he saw Naruto and Sasuke going at it like rabbits. He shuddered.

"What's his problem?" Shikamaru pointed at Kiba.

"I don't know," Shino shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the entrance of the cave, "The snow seems to have stopped. If we move fast, we can reach the Hidden Sun Valley before nightfall.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn," Sasuke lifted his pack. While Shikamaru and Shino had their backs turned, Sasuke quickly planted a kiss on Naruto's lips. The blonde responded enthusiastically.

"MY EYES!" Kiba hollered.

Shino and Shikamaru turned. All they saw was Kiba clawing at his eyes while Naruto adjusted the straps on his pack. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you think!

If you like this check out my new Sasunaru story entitled Fighting Dreamers


End file.
